


砂糖sugar

by dusksapling



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Kray, M/M, Multi, 抹布古雷, 路人古雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 大概是一個學生古一步步墮落的故事。抹布古雷r18g道具雙龍3p拳交嘔吐藥物濫用提及群裡久遠的討論過的糖爹糖媽梗有提到bg車沒有詳述充滿個人私設與妄想一點關於左臂的想法對拍片威脅行為不適者請不要往下以上，都可接受再往下。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Original Character(s), Kray Foresight/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	砂糖sugar

砂糖sugar

1.  
籌措學費與支付生活開銷有很多管道。

像是循環一樣，富人與需要金錢資助的年輕人享樂。待年輕人成長為富人也回過頭，豢養品嚐青澀可愛的果實。

古雷作為平凡學生，在衣食學費時間之間掙扎，之後在同儕婉轉言談下，由忙碌的餐飲打工轉向更具效益的選擇。

2.  
W女士喜歡下午茶。精緻華麗的糕點與餐具，浪漫輕緩的音樂，陽光怡人。

日光映在銀色茶匙上，隨動作乎明乎暗。 一勺再一勺，糖粒在茶水中融化。古雷看著那帶著不同花樣彩甲的手在空中畫圈，最終落到杯緣上。他抬眼將注意轉回對方身上。

「 然後啊那個男人他說『啊── 』」女人停頓，抿口茶。

空洞的笑容。

接著又是一勺砂糖隨攪拌融去。

「 我還是把蛋糕喂進他嘴裡了。 」女人摀住嘴輕笑起來，古雷溫聲安慰對方。

女人笑著伸手，輕撫他搭在桌角的手，一邊細數工作的瑣事。

「就像這樣，我還得附和他。」

保養細緻的彩甲輕點他的手背，劃過前臂，確認許可範圍，放到胸前。

人們一邊抱怨著現實，一邊做出相同的行徑。

古雷和W女士坐在餐廳一角，身上是女人挑選的高檔低調服飾，兩人親暱的互動如一場情侶約會。

不，就是一場約會。只是古雷還能額外獲得一筆報酬。應付著女人的話語，古雷一半的思緒在之後的行程與課程報告上。

女人擺弄茶杯，看著杯底睜圓了眼，有些興奮的向他展示冷卻的茶杯。他看見茶杯底部析出糖分結晶，在光線下折出光點。

「 吶！你看到達臨界值了唷！ 」

2.  
S先生喜歡做糕點，他在S先生承租的烘培坊，與老爺爺一起秤量麵粉糖粒。

他聽老爺爺訴說參軍後失去消息的兒子的往事。說兒子想開個糕點店，再度滔滔不絕地介紹起兒子喜歡的作品與師傅。

「 糖分啊，甜味可以溫暖脾胃，溫暖心靈！ 」

古雷收下這次的糕點。

外表和調味比例都很完美，可以請W女士嚐嚐。

3.  
K先生喜歡燭光晚餐與私人聚會。

但是保持著距離，古雷在他的屋子裡一起下廚，共享晚餐，接受他點到為止的調情。

偶爾會有其他年輕男孩女孩，一起度過晚餐時光。私人聚會裡人們戴上假面，牽著各自的伴侶遊走，如展示飾品，一邊討論各領域的事務。

4.  
W女士被調職，希望能與他共度夜晚。

女人提出了無法拒絕的金額。

古雷想那時就是開端。他為那晚學習基本需求之外的知識，如何觸碰愛撫，各種物品的用途與安全措施，只為作為一個稱職的服務者。

過程中他觀察W女士的表情，愉悅的，滿足的，高潮時顫抖的身軀與拉長的呻吟。

出色的完成工作。

5.  
S先生成為火祭的羔羊，在崩毀的烘培坊被挖出，焦黑蜷縮，皮肉崩裂。古雷在警戒線外，看著白布蓋住那團人形。

6.  
K先生發現他的低落，拉著古雷到沙發，開了瓶紅酒。溫暖的懷抱、低沉蠱惑人心的嗓音。

親吻觸碰，在隔著衣物的磨蹭下射精。他為自己的失態道歉，K先生安撫的拍拍他背脊，在額頭落下親吻。

7.  
之後的約會，古雷用唇舌雙手，替K先生服務。

8.  
男人提出了更多的請求與報酬。

9.  
古雷右手撐著身後的胸膛，左手在已經插入陰莖的穴口緩慢塞入第三根手指。身後是男人輕語的鼓勵聲，溫熱的手掌輕撫過古雷的背脊，搔癢感讓他一陣戰慄。

下身感到脹痛，但古雷身前人的尺寸看來更驚人。

這次，男人提出與好友同時進入的要求。古雷終是點頭。

左手被身前人抽出，對方將那粗長的肉柱擠入。

他咬牙，感受身體內部被填滿。

肉刃深入到之前未被碰過的地方。

太疼了，他額角冒起冷汗。身後傳來嘶痛聲，他發現自己抓傷了環在胸口的手臂。

「噓！沒事的。」K先生低語掃過耳廓，濕熱柔軟的舌頭探入耳中。「放鬆些。」

身前人被示意停下動作，退回些，適當的距離，感到刺麻但可以忍受。在他表示可以承受後，對方小幅抽插。

古雷體內微妙的排泄欲望與酸澀感，他未曾體驗過的奇異滿足感竄升。

一波波快感爬過脊椎，捲過身軀，使他全身顫抖。

「感覺很好吧！」身後的聲音說。

「嗯啊——」古雷叫出聲，恍惚間抬起腳，扣住身前腰腹，配合著挺動臀部。身體叫囂著想要更多，深處揚起強烈的快感。「啊——」

他看見身前有小小的亮點，像是明滅的紅星。

是鏡頭。

「哈啊——」他收不住呻吟，身體沉浸在高潮中。而理智的部分在尖叫，他雙手被卡兩側，掙動著想擋住臉。「不——啊啊啊——」

沒有射精，內裡緊繃，身體止不住發顫，他只能依本能喘息叫喊。

混亂間，一隻手握住他半軟的前端擼動，白濁的液體帶著溫度，濺到臉頸、胸腹。

「哈啊——」身下的撞擊沒有結束，代表錄影的光點還閃動著。「停——」他試著組織語言。身體又是一陣戰慄，他陷入白光之中，失去意識。

10.  
粗長的玩具擠壓脾胃，古雷看著鼓起的肚子，腦中出現內臟破裂出血的想像。

放鬆再放鬆，上下挪動，他感受臀部緩緩觸碰到絨毛地毯。整個馬屌模型終於進到體內，他鬆口氣，一手摸向腹部描繪，心底默默為身體的極限讚嘆。

人們鼓譟，古雷看見房間另一端兩個年輕人正在依要求以艱難的姿勢交纏在一起。

體內的物品震動起來，古雷支撐地面的雙手顫抖，眼前泛起白霧。

有誰喂了如糖粒的透明晶體到他嘴邊。「來糖果獎勵。」

一直坐在沙發上的K先生，對他勾勾手指，古雷帶著玩具緩慢擺動臀部，感受體內的擠壓，飽漲感使他陰莖挺硬。他爬向前將臉貼上那隻手，讓K先生揉揉他頭髮，親吻他嘴角。

K先生退後回去，慵懶的陷在沙發中。

「你還能做到什麼程度呢？」那低沉而聽不出情緒的聲音詢問古雷。

煙火鳴響，歡聲雷動。淫靡晚宴的屋子外正慶祝著一年的終結與初始。

11.  
古雷醒來的時候，左手前段仍塞在體內，他因為姿勢扭曲全身酸痛。

他緩慢轉動身軀，調整姿勢，小心地將麻木的手掌抽出，確認上面沒有血跡。

胃液膽汁湧上，酸苦味塞滿口鼻。

新年第一日，他趴在花紋繁複的暗色地毯上乾嘔。

當下因氣氛做出了荒誕行徑，片段在古雷眼前閃過。

K先生帶著半臉面具自始自終都坐在原位，看著眾人的演出。

坐在男人身上，扳開臀瓣的邀請。失禁遭致的懲罰。賭注挑戰、金錢名聲，左手，三指、四指、半個手掌、整個手掌、前段小臂。

他神智不清，動作笨拙無法移動手掌，低聲求饒。用口舌吞吐作為賠償。

更多的光點，更多的記錄。

男男女女在身側交疊，一個個優雅的假面佇立周圍。

12.  
他換回尋常服裝，走出屋子。

噁心、憤怒、厭惡，對自身、對同樣沉淪的他人、對掌握一切的人們。

想讓左手消失，想讓自己消失，想讓他人消失。

一陣燥熱，從左手掌蔓延。他意識到那股灼熱不只是憤怒。那是更讓人厭惡、恐懼的事物。

停下，快停下。他抓住左肩，無聲吶喊。

烈焰大火，煙火漫天。

整排屋舍被火舌吞噬。

包含K先生、聚會、黑暗中明滅的光點，一切的一切。

全部在火中消失了。

13.  
他跪在地面，轉頭看火光點點，想起糖粒落下的反光，甜膩黏稠。

心底響起是歡欣雀躍的嘻笑聲，理智卻在悲鳴，驚呼著要他離去。

他站起身，還未踏出腳步。

大火燃燒的屋中傳來孩童哭泣聲。

End


End file.
